


Но мои волосы, Джон!

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок очень щепетилен в отношении своих волос.





	Но мои волосы, Джон!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But my hair, John!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124718) by [Aelfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay). 



Шерлок проснулся, ощущая тяжесть в голове, но приписал это тому, что накануне выпил. Это объясняло, почему он заснул на диване в костюме. Однако этот вывод оказался ложным, потому что когда он повернул голову, чтобы зарыться головой в подушку, услышал странный шорох.

Мгновение спустя оказавшись в ванной перед зеркалом, он скривился: по-видимому, пока он спал после организованной Джоном вечеринки по случаю Рождества, внучатая племянница миссис Хадсон соорудила на его голове причёску, прикрепив на волосах маленькие пластмассовые зажимы*. Устранение их заняло какое-то время, а когда он закончил, его голова представляла из себя один большой пушистый комок. Завитки, которые обычно выглядели гладкими, в обозримом будущем были испорчены. 

Нахмурившись, он мысленно пробежался по своему списку средств для волос, которые можно было бы использовать, тщетно пытаясь исправить это безобразие, когда услышал в дверях ванной тихое фырканье.

− Когда ты дуешься, ты похож на рассерженную кошку, − сказал Джон, и Шерлок не смог не улыбнуться.

− Ты должен был лучше меня охранять, − обвинил Шерлок. Джон обнял его, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

− Кажется, я не справился со своими обязанностями, как капитан. Но я могу загладить свою вину, − предложил Джон, пытаясь сохранить на лице серьёзное выражение, хотя его глаза сияли.

Шерлоку пришлось подавить дрожь, которую всегда вызывал армейский тон Джона, прежде чем признаться: − Обычно я воспринимаю это в качестве возможности затащить тебя в спальню, но мои волосы, Джон!

Джону пришлось заглушить смех, уткнувшись Шерлоку в плечо.

***

* − https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61Wa80Cn9nL._SX450_.jpg


End file.
